Queen
The Queen is the largest member of the Chryatis species, larger even than the giant Gorechryatis. Like all Chryatis, she has a pair of huge forearms that she uses to swipe at intruders to the hive. These arms hold T-ENG deposits, along with an oval deposit on the Queen's head. She also has arms lower down; these she uses for handling eggs and be shot off to release puddles of thermal energy. The Queen's abdomen is always partially submerged in a pool of ultrafrigid liquid (possibly liquid nitrogen), which she uses to generate extremely low temperatures within her body. This allows her to spray streams of freezing liquid and gas that can coat targets in giant ice crystals. She also has the ability to regenerate her limbs. This seems to be not a one-of-a-kind Cat-G, but a species in fact. Wayne is encountered by one in LP1, and ten years later a group of mercenaries is encountered by one, although the second one mentioned is much smaller than the first. This brings us to the conclusion that it is either a species with multiple members, or that its healing factor has been jumpstarted by the terraforming efforts and was brought back to life but in a much smaller form. Queen Boss Battle Strategy Attacks It can generate ultra cold temperatures within its body and spew freezing liquid both laterally and vertically. This attack can be avoided by jumping and hovering in a VS. It can also spew this liquid in a longitude trajectory: this can be avoided by sliding to the side using 'triangle' or 'Y' Like other Chryatis, it will swipe with its forelimbs in a large area. In addition to this, it will attempt to repeatedly spear enemies in front of it. Carefully timed jumps and rolls can avoid this attack. Occasionally, it will pound on the ceiling and bring rocks crashing down everywhere. This is a powerful attack that is not easily avoided. Also sometimes it can entomb you in rocks, making you VERY vulnerable to multiple Ice Breath attacks and/or Swipes. make sure you move or break the rocks fast enough before this happens. In Lost Planet 2 it can generate large ice crystals and shoot 5-6 at you or in scattered directions which can evaded by rolling to the side. Lost Planet 2: The Queen will attempt to stun you and your teammates and then either do a Slam, or a Hard Slam (making that limb stuck for 3–6 seconds and leaving it open to counterattacks) or do a Double Swing Swipe. This CANNOT be avoided as even if you dodge the first swipe, the second one will get you as you recover. Its Ceiling Pound ability is replaced with the Ice Chunk Barrage ability. This attack can be avoided easily by moving, but know that a second wave of barrages will follow when the Queen loses most of its life. This time, the Ice Breath attack can freeze either you or your teammates. It can also do bonus Ice Damage if frozen players are not saved in some fashion in time. You can free frozen teammates, and doing so successfully the first time someone is frozen will award you with a Gold GJ Award. Weaknesses Its weakest point is on its head and is represented by an oval-shaped Thermal Energy deposit. It is normally out of range unless its legs are destroyed. By destroying the legs, the Queen with be stunned and will flail about on the floor- this is the best time to use your powerful weapons. It also has 8 legs on its side that can be destroyed to inflict damage as well as stunning the Queen. One safe place is to position farthest back possible: this allows you to aim easily at the Queen's huge legs, but it leaves you completely open for an Ice Attack. Another option is to get as close as you can get: this keeps you out of the ice breath and most of her attacks, but unfortunately, the easy aiming provided by shooting from far away is not an option up front. This drawback can be solved by shooting at an angle towards the Queen's legs; this enables the player to shoot accurately as long as the Queen is facing you. During the fight, there are three big stalactites just above the Queen's head that can be shot down to inflict some damage. Note that these stalactites only inflict damage if the Queen's head or legs are directly below their falling trajectory. Tips Use Gatling Guns to destroy the legs repeatedly. *Use VS Shotguns to blast its head once its stunned on the floor. *When it stabs the roof, move to a different area of the arena. *Don't bother to use VS Rocket Launchers to shoot off legs, they're likely to miss. Instead, shoot the body/head as this inflicts massive amounts of damage. *If your VS gets destroyed, climb the walls to find another Vital Suit. *As soon as the second leg comes off, reload your weapons so you can get more shots off the stunned Queen. *When it stabs the floor, on the third time jump (or hover if possible) to prevent yourself from being stunned by the shockwave. *Don't make the mistake of achoring onto the Queen's legs. This happens to beginners frequently because they think they can hang on for a long time. But they can't. *Gum grenades are incredibly effective when tossed on the weakspot located on top of her head. Buster grenades, when lobbed at their highest, will explode mid air right over the queens back, easily destroying her legs when used consecutively. *A very easy way to kill it in LP2, even without the VS is to first of all get a shotgun and a normal type grenade. First, go right to the edge and throw a right to its chest and fire at it with the shotgun. When it explodes the Queen will let out a whimper and fall to the ground directly in fron tof you, leaving the weakspot on its head completely vunerable to attacks. If you are directly in front of it pump it full of lead with your shotgun. If you time it right, you will have the Queen in a stun-lock; by the time you run out of ammo it should be dead. VS Strategy If you have discovered the hidden route before you reach the Queen in Lost Planet 2, then you have a better chance to defeat her. There is a VS in the hidden area that you should equip with the VS Gatling Gun and the VS Shotgun. Bring the VS into the Queen's area and then use the VS Gatling Gun to destroy her legs, preferably before she has a chance to destroy your VS. Then blast away at her head with the VS Shotgun and VS Gatling Gun to inflict huge damage! As long as you can keep up the attacks, the Queen will be left helpless to the firepower of you and your team. Gallery File:Killer.jpg|Using the VS in the boss battle gives you a huge advantage. LostPlanet2E3.jpg Queen.jpg Category:Lost Planet Akrid Category:Lost Planet Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid